Dog tags
by evilpanda96
Summary: Arthur is at home one night with his daughter, while his husband is away in Afghanistan, When a he is graced with a rather unexpected face that he hasn't seen in over a year. USUK rated M for lemon,


**Disclaimer- I own no claim to APH**

**I decided to do something different on the fourth of July, instead of the general America and England stories, instead of focusing on the revolitionary war, or some story where England is being all mopy at Americas party.**

**So I went with a modern day fic, that deals with the sadness of having a loved one in the army, station somewhere far away, becuase i have a loved one in the middle east right now, and he is due to come back in october.**

**This is a fourth of July Fic, but I am a few hours late….  
>Pairing- UKxUK<br>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Pouring the tea into the porcelain cup, Arthur sighed in content as he smelled the scent of earl gray. Slowly, he set the kettle of hot water back on the stove, he exited the kitchen and walked into the living room where his daughter was watching television.

"Mayella, what have I told you? You'll ruin your eyes and have to get glasses if you sit that close to the TV" The brit scolded before setting himself down on the couch.

The little shoulders of 5 year old Mayella Jones slumped as she pushed herself back a few feet further form the TV. "Yes Momma" She whined before getting up and walking over to the stack of movies next to the TV stand, grabbing one off the top and walking back over, holding the Movie up for her mother to see.

"Can we watch this movie!" Arthur took the Lord of the Rings return of the king DVD from her small hands and looked at it. "Mayella didn't you watch this last week?" he questioned, raising a bushy brow.

She nodded, still smiling, showing one missing front tooth, "Uh-huh, but I wanna watch it again" Arthur look at her once more before giving up. "Fine, go put it in and we will watch it"

Cheering, the tiny blond ran to the TV and put the disc in and pressed play, running back over she launched herself towards the couch and landed besides Arthur, the two sat in silence for a while, both watching the movie.

_"The Blade was broken!"_

_"It has been re-made!"_

Fighting back a yawn, as he looked back at the clock, wincing at how late it had gotten. Arthur went back to the movie, watching the ranger fellow run out of the caves with the dwarf and the elf, after they had fought the ghost king person.

"Mayella?" The girl looked up at him. "Ya Momma?"

"You seem to watch these lord of the rings movies a lot, why is that? What about that 'Legend of the Guardians' Movie Uncle Mattie got you for your birthday?"

She frowned, looking down and running a tiny finger over the design of her SpongeBob night pants, thinking. "Well, because…the one guy.. Aragorn, reminds me of Daddy…"

At the mention of Alfred, Mayellas father, Arthur closed his eyes grimacing, danmit, why did he have to ask that question.

Alfred had been deployed to Afghanistan a little over a year ago leaving Arthur and their daughter along with a golden retriever puppy named Liberty, bought for the sole purpose of driving the brit up a wall while he was away.

Both Arthur and Mayella were extremly sad when Alfred left to serve his country, even the dog was sad, it took to lying around the house or sitting by the door, it even pained the brit to look at their daughter from time to time, she looked do much like her father. Her face, especialy her smile, her personality, and even the way she could stuff herself with three big macs and still be hungary, much to Arthurs distain, all she got from him was his bushy eyebrows, but as well his green eyes, along with the ability to see the faries and the brits longtime friend, flying mint bunny.

Arthur brought out of his emotional trance when Mayella climbed on his lap resting her head on his shoulder. "When's Daddy coming home?" she murmured. Arthur sighed, rubbing her back, "I don't know love… I don't know" he whispered, his voice cracking.

_Pulling Arthur out of the hug, Alfred looked at his lover. "Take care of our girl while I'm gone ok?" Arthur nodded, not quite sure if he could speak, Alfred smiled and crouched down the teary eyed child holding Arthurs hand._

_"And you, Mayella, Make sure you take good care of Liberty and your mother, and if he even gets near the stove, I want you to call and get take out" Mayella hugged the leash of the dog to her chest with one hand and nodded. "And teach her how to dig holes in Mommas flowerbed, just like you said" she whimpered, letting go of Arthurs hand to reach up to wrap her arms around his neck._

_Alfred gave his daughter a tight hugs before letting go and hugging Arthur one last time, Arthur buried his eyes in Alfred gray army uniform, his fingers digging into the material as he breathed in his scent, hamburgers and old spice. Alfred moved away from Arthur and gave him a chaste kiss before picking up his bag, giving them a smile and a wave, he turned and made his way to the bus where many other soldiers were waiting, some others still saying their goodbyes._

_Arthur and Mayella waved until the bus was gone and out of sight before Arthur sat down onto the pavement rather roughly before pulling his little girl into his embrace, crying silent tears, now knowing when he would see his hero again._

"The git will be missing the fourth of July and his birthday again"

Mayella laughed. "And he will be all like, Bragh get me my birthday burger!" Smiling, Arthur lifter her off of him. "Finish watching the movie then it's off to bed missy"

Mayella huffed before going back to watching the rest of the movie while Arthur got up to go re-fill his cup of tea.

Mixing the cube of sugar in his tea, it didn't even faze him when he heard a creak from the foyer, this house was rather old, a Victorian age house, to be exact, it creaked all the time.

It creaked again a few seconds later, and Liberty started barking, getting up from her bed in the corner, she ran out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards the front door, and continued barking.

This continued on for about a minute before Arthur yelled for his daughter.

"Mayella! Go see what that dog is yipping about!" he called as he took a quick sip from his tea. Arthur heard her shuffle into the hallway before letting out a high squeak.

"Momma!" she yelled "There's a stranger near the door!"

"What? Mayella get away from there!" He hollered setting his tea down before bolting to the kitchen closet and grabbing his Umbrella, running out into the hallway, nearly running himself into the wall, due to his socks sliding against the wood floor, he ran at the stranger with the umbrella held above him, ready to strike.

It was too dark he couldn't see the face of the intruder, but a hand reached and grabbed the umbrella stopping it form hitting him, while the other hand reached blindly at the wall feeling for something.

Mayella had retreated to the top of the stairs, shaking in her SpongeBob slippers and nightie, while Liberty jumped around and barked franticly.

"Get out of my house! You bastard!" he yelled trying to pull the parcel from the man's grip.

"Artie!" A rather unexpected voice interrupted the darkness "Is that any way to treat your husband?"

"What the devil!"

The hand that was groping the wall finally found the light switch and the foyer was illuminated with light. Blinking, Arthur dropped the umbrella, not even hearing it hit the floor.

Alfred stood there in, the door behind him, he was still dressed in his gray camo fatigues, and combat boot, beret sitting atop his head, even the odd little cowlick was still there bouncing where his hair was parted.

Arthur felt his lips part, the word felt heavy. "You're here…"

"I am here" he replied nonchalantly, reaching down to pick up his keys, which he must have dropped when Arthur attacked him.

"Al…fred" he felt his eyes sting with tears. The blond looked down at him, smiling. Arthur slowly reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck, right before literally tossing all his weight against the American pushing his to the floor.

They sat there in the foyer just laying there before a tiny sneeze brought them back to reality.

"Momma is it safe to come down now?" A little voice squeaked. Alfred cupped his hands and yelled up the stairs. "Guess who's home!"

There was a pause, and then a muffled thumping sound as Mayella ran down the stairs sobbing and she flung herself towards her parents. Alfred caught her and hugged the child as she sobbed and wiped her runny nose all over the shoulder of his uniform in the process. "Daddy Daddy Daddy" she cried in a mantra while both Al and Arthur rubbed her shaking back.

Arthur stood up and helped his husband stand with one hand, walking up the stairs in front of Alfred and the now slightly calmed down Mayella. Turning the lamp on in the daughter's room, Al set her down and set the covers over her legs.

"Bed time missy"

She wiped her eyes and huffed. "That's what momma said, but I wanna know about what the Middle East was like, did you see any jihads?" Arthur almost chocked at her comment.

"Tell ya what, apple pie. I'll make you and your momma scrambled eggs and tell you all about it in the morning ok?"

Covering his mouth with one hand, Arthur fought back a cry, It had been so long since he had seen this scene, both he and their daughter had been heartbroken the first few weeks, she had been sleeping with him every so often up until few months previous.

Mayella nodded before pouting. "Okay…" Al leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, Arthur already by the door turned the lights off. "Goodnight Mayella" he said softly. "Night Momma, night Daddy" she yawned turning on her side away from the door.

They stood there in the doorway and watched her for a few mintues before closing the door. Arthur paused not quite sure what to do next, before walking down the hall towards his… wait, their bedroom, Alfred close behind him.

After both of them were in the room, Alfred set down his duffle bag by his dresser, he took off his beret and set it on the dresser, sighing he began to unbutton his uniform jacket, "what a day" he smiled looking over his shoulder at Arthur.

The brit blushed. "Wanker, if you are that tired then go to bed. I'm going to take a shower first" Al blinks and smiled making the shorter blond blush even harder as he laughed "whatever you say Artie"

Closing the door behind him, Arthur began removing his clothes. Setting them in the hamper he turned the shower on and stepped in, letting the hot water scorch his body. He sighed and began shampooing his blond locks.

Some much had happened in the last hour, all of it rather shell shocking, he didn't quite know what to make of all this. Grabbing the soap and a wash rag he scrubbed his body clean of any grime gathered over his body over the day span.

He nearly beat his husband to death with an umbrella he had to laugh at that.

Rinsing all the suds from his body he stepped out of the shower and quickly dried himself off with the towel wrapping it around his waist; he padded down the hall and back to his room.

He honestly though Alfred would be asleep sprawled out on the bed, but what he saw surprised him.

Alfred sat leaning against the head board, the gray comforter pooled at his waist, not one article of clothing, save for his dog tags, and the way he was sort of glaring at him, didn't make him feel too good either.

"Al-Alfred?" he stuttered

"Yeah Iggy?" he replied scratching his arm. "Are you naked?" The American nodded, "well ya, what do you expect, it's been over a year Arthur" he threw his legs off the side of the bed.

"Alfred" he sighed looking at the floor. "You're tired, and it's your first night home, we can't"

"Exactly Artie, it's been over a year since I have been able to see you, hear you… Be with you, and tomorrow Is the fourth of July, Along with my birthday, c'mon Iggy, please…"

Silence swept the room for a minute before Arthur finally looked up, water threatening to spill over his eyes. "Alfred…" he choked as he reached over, his hand grabbing the light switch, turning the room light off, the only light coming in, was the light from the moon.

Throwing the towel from his waist, Arthur quickly strode across the room towards his husband, setting himself on the others naked lap, Arthur set his arms around Alfred's neck, theirs foreheads pressed together, Arthur's hands running over his sun kissed skin, while Alfred watched more tears drip off his chin.

"Why do you keep crying Artie, I'm here ain't I?" he chuckled

Arthur, his eyes still watering, barley a whispered, "I'm so happy your home Alfred…"

The American smiled, wiping the tears off the others face with the pad of his thumb, "I am too" he murmured as he tilted his head down, as the brit tilted his head up, their lips meeting in an open kiss, Alfreds toned arms went around the others slim pale waist, pulling him closer.

Arthurs arms tightened around his neck, Alfred deepening the kiss, their tongues feverently rubbing against each other from over a year of pent up sexual urges now from both sides unleashed like a damn.

Arthur cursed himself mentally through the haze; he could already feel himself getting hard. He moaned into the kiss, one of Al's arms untangles itself from his waist and his hand went in between their hot and sweaty bodies and wrapped around the brits erection.

Turned away, Arthur broke the kiss, sighing in swimming pleasure as Al's warm slick tongue ran up and over his neck and jaw, nipping in some places sucking in others.

"I love you Arthur" Alfred murmured in his ear.

"I love you too, I love you so much Alfred." He whispered wincing as his erections was releases, he closed his eyes moaning as their hard ons' began to rub against each others.

"Al…Alfred, I need you…" he sighed as he pulled out another intense kiss,

The American nodded. "Still have the lube?" The shorter blond nodded. "Night stand drawer, same as you left it" he said looking away, blushing. Al gave a rather un-attractive snort as he leaned over to retrieve the lube. Arthur looked back over, noticing a scar on his shoulder he had never seen before.

"When did you get this?" he asked quietly, running his index finger over the somewhat long, vertical scar.

"Hm? Oh that, I got into a scramble with a Taliban spy, maybe 3 months after I left, nothing _that_ serious" Arthur paused tilting his head to the side, leaning down and kissing it gently, Looking up the two sat there just looking each other in the eyes.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Arthur murmured, running his fingers over the dog tags around his husband's neck.

"It was like I had stepped into a dream" He smiled looking down at Arthur's fingers touching his metal necklace. Arthur, still gazing up up at him, a smile tugging at his lips. (1)

Al leaned down and softly kissed him on the lips before pouring some of the lube onto his hand rubbing it over his fingers as he moved them against the brits entrance. "Ready Artie?"

He nodded quickly, knowing it was definitely going to hurt, "Just do it quickly, you git."

Al pushed two digits in at once, Arthur groaned in dull pain and ran his hand up and down his husbands back to distract himself from the pain, sighing Arthur relaxed as Al began to scissor his fingers. "It's really been a while hasn't it?" He murmered, resting his head against Alfreds shouldler.

Nodding, Alfred pushed the fingers in a bit deeper, curling them, waiting for- Arthur gasped and arched his back into Alfred's chest, letting out a rather strangled cry. There it was, Al smirked, cheering for himself mentally for remembering where Arties good spot was.

Arthur panted as his loves fingers went in and out of his opening rather fast, putting both hands on his shoulders, he stopped him. "Please..." he panted, his cheeks blushed and his eyes still a bit watery.

Alfred picked him up by the ass, in one swift motion and a gasp, Alfred was inside him, and thrusting at a fast pace, leaving his lover breathless with each jerk of his hips. There was a slight twinge of pain in each thrust, but the pleasure completely overtook the pain, leaving Arthur a whimpering writhing mess.

The brit entangled his slim fingers into Alfreds hair, pulling on the sandy tan strands. The american giving a low growl as the duos' hip ground together on a particular drop of Arthur down onto the older males cock.

"Oh b-bloody hell Alfred" he moaned, throwing his head back as one of the Americans hand pulled and pinched his pink nipples. Leaning down Al whispered in his ear seductively as he continued to thrust in and out of him.

"Does it feel good Arthur?"

Arthur nodded, the heat was almost unbearable, the pleasure was over flowing he was at his peak; he couldn't last for much longer. "Ah-ah, Alfred I'm!..." throwing his head back and crying out, he cam messily over both their stomachs.

Alfred continued on for a few more thrusts before fallowing him over the edge. Both a panting mess of sweat and limbs, sighing in happiness Arthur resting his head on Alfreds shoulder.

There was a pause, Alfred leaned over and murmured. "Don't think I'm not done yet Artie"

"Eh?"

They made love three more times that night, once on the floor and twice more in the bed, before the rising sun meant they didn't have much longer to get sleep, the two lovers, wrapped in each other's arms fell asleep, and nothing could have made them feel any different.

The next morning Arthur woke up along.

Finding the spot beside him empty, panicking that it had all be a dream. Almost falling out of bed, but stopping when he heard voices down stairs. He could hear Alfred and Mayella talking and laughing. Before Alfred had left he would wake Mayella up and the two would make breakfast together, so Arthur wouldnt give them food poisening, much to the brits protest.

He smiled relaxing back into the bed, running his hand thought his tassled blond hair, stopping he looked down felling something bumps against his chest, and smiled.

Around his neck were Alfred dog tags.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! IT'S A FEW HOURSE LATE, BUT I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS.

Mayella, yes is an M-preg baby, but I didn't want to mention it.

Lord of the rings, yes I love that trilogy and I have an AU universe in my head for hetalia and the lord of the rings.

**(1)** _"Do you remember when we first met?" Arthur murmured, running his fingers over the dog tags around his husband's neck._

_"It was like I had stepped into a dream" He smiled looking down at Arthur's fingers touching his dog tags. Arthur, still gazing up up at him, a smile tugging at his lips. - _**this is an actual quote from the first lord of the rights moive, is from a scene between Aragron and the elv women Arawen, the two lovers, i thought it would be cute.**


End file.
